Hielo & Fuego
by andstark394
Summary: ¿Que sucedió después del encuentro de Jon y Daenerys en el barco? El invierno llegó, y la guerra está aquí. Jon y Daenerys tendrán que superar sus obstáculos. ¿Lograrán estar juntos después de todo? La noche es oscura y llena de terrores, se necesitará luz, y sobretodo: fuego. (Lemon)
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Gracias por leer mi primera historia sobre Jon y Dany, debo aclarar que esta será mi versión sobre lo que pasará en la octava temporada de GoT, con algunas leyendas y presagios de los libros de nuestro amado/odiado George R.R Martin, no soporto esperar tanto y esto hará menos pesada la espera. Debo decir que me enfocaré más en la relación de Jon/Dany pues no se ustedes, pero yo desde que leí los libros siempre pensé que se llegarían a conocer y al parecer eso sucederá(ojalá) después de tantos paralelismos que nos dieron en la serie jaja. Espero que les guste mi primer capítulo, soy algo novata en esto pero si les agrada díganmelo en un comentario, de antemano muchas gracias y _Valar Morghulis_.

* * *

Jon Snow regresaba a Winterfell. En su cabina no dejaba de pensar en la guerra que vendría, en sus hermanos que seguían vivos después de todo, pensó en Arya, en aguja la espada que le había regalado,en Bran, en Sansa, pensó en aquellos que se fueron, el pequeño Rickon, en Robb... en sus risas por el patio de Winterfell... Pensó también en su padre, en el sacrificio de su tío Benjen. Pensó en sus hermanos de la guardia nocturna, que a pesar de haber desertado los seguía considerando hermanos. Pensó en Ygritte, la había amado, su primer amor, la primera vez que tuvo sentimientos por alguien... pensó en la madre de dragones. Daenerys Targaryen. Su manera de pensar, lo que quería hacer de este mundo. Jon siempre había pensado que solo existe un verdadero amor para toda la vida ¿estaría equivocado? No podía negar que sentía algo por aquella reina plateada. Admiración, amor, deseo, no entendía nada. Intento pensar en nuevas técnicas para la guerra pero no pudo, en sus pensamientos solo había lugar para ella.

Jon sabe que no es bueno con las palabras, solo con sus actos. Lo guío el deseo. Camino desde su cabina hasta la cabina de madre de dragones, pensó en alguna excusa si es que ella llegaría a preguntar algo, pero de alguna manera él sabía que ella aceptaría su invitación. Llegó. Pensó un momento... y tocó la puerta.

Daenerys Targaryen llego a su cabina. Había llegado noticias de Meeren, Daario Naharis mantenía la ciudad en orden. Pensó en Daario, en sus días con él, sabía que no podía ser amor, no se comparaba a lo había sentido por Khal Drogo, su esposo, su sol y sus estrellas. Pero no regresaría, y ahora sentía un gran dolor por Viserion, su hijo, su dragón... se acostó en su cama y pensó en todo lo que había que pasado para llegar a donde estaba ahora. Vendida, violada, humillada, pensó en todas las muertes que había provocado, en aquellas vidas que pudo haber salvado... pensó en aquella conversación con Tyrion, si ganaba la guerra con Cersei ¿Quién ocuparía su lugar? No podía tener descendencia, pensó en la conversación con Jon Snow ¿y si la bruja se equivocaba? ¿Y si Jon tiene razón? Pensó en aquel hombre, diferente a todos los demás, su presencia había marcado la vida de Dany. Aquellos meses con el rey en el norte fueron, por mucho, los mejores que ha tenido en tantos años, su modo de pensar, su manera de ser... Dany sabía lo que pasaría si aceptaba que Jon viaje con ella, solo le quedaba esperar una señal... y alguien tocó la puerta.

Dany se levantó en seguida. Y abrió. Era Jon Snow.

Jon cerró la puerta con cuidado, se acercó hacia ella y la abrazó. Quería protegerla de todo este desastre, quería quedarse con ella, detener este momento. Acaricio su rostro mientras ella lo veía con sus grandes ojos ¿azules? ¿violetas? No le importaba eso en lo absoluto. Ella se puso de puntillas y le plantó un suave beso en los labios. Se separaron aun sin decir una palabra, Dany trato de sacar las vestimentas del rey de la noche, pero sus manos temblaban. Jon, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, agarro sus manos y la ayudó, primero la parte de arriba dejando al descubierto sus heridas de muerte. No era la primera vez que Daenerys miraba sus heridas, con cuidado pasó su mano por el abdomen de Jon, se agachó y beso sus marcas. El no dejaba de mirarla, sus pupilas estaban igual de dilatadas que su miembro, Dany bajo el pantalón de Jon, dejándolo en ropa interior.

Jon se veía en desventaja, no podía observar la figura de la reina plateada debajo de tanta ropa. Se sentía nervioso, parecía un joven primerizo, aun así con gran habilidad despojó a la reina de su vestido. Gracias a las velas pudo observar aquel cuerpo que lo volvió loco, vio esos pechos firmes y su plateado cabello cubriendo sus hombros. Ella bajó la ropa interior de Jon, y rodeo el miembro del rey de la noche en sus manos, Jon gimió...

Sus labios estaban hinchados, se besaban como si no hubiera un mañana. Dany estaba arriba de Jon, el tomo sus pechos entre sus manos, bajo a su cintura y por último a sus nalgas. Ella era perfecta para él, él era perfecto para ella. Sus cuerpos parecían estar hechos para el otro. De un movimiento al otro, Jon quedó arriba de Dany, se miraron a los ojos, él quería decirle que la necesitaba que se había enamorado de ella, pero no pudo... en un solo movimiento estuvo dentro de ella...No dejaba de moverse, al rey del norte le dolían las caderas, sentía los pechos de la reina en su pecho y eso lo volvía loco...

Dany quería gritar de placer, era lo que necesitaba, sentirlo dentro de ella, eran uno solo ahora mismo y no le importaba si el mundo se acabara ahí mismo. En otro rápido movimiento ella quedo arriba, seguían unidos por algo mucho más que lo físico, Dany puso sus manos en las de Jon, y comenzó a moverse encima del rey. Él estaba fascinado con aquella vista, su cuerpo le dolía, su respiración y la de Dany era cada vez más entrecortada, sabían que esto llegaría a su fin...

Daenerys se cobijó en el pecho de Jon, el besó su frente. Y así esa noche fue como un dragón y otro lobo, unían sus cuerpos por algo más que placer, algo llamado amor.


	2. ¿Alianzas?

Antes que anda, perdón por no haber actualizado antes, pero tenía muchos compromisos que no podía desatender. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que la sigan leyendo J, recuerden que tiene spoilers de la 7ma temporada. ¡Valar morghulis!

Ya empezaba a amanecer. Jon la observaba dormir, se fijó en sus largas pestañas, su cara sudorosa y sus plateados cabellos cayendo por su cuerpo. Fue algo arrebatado lo que habían hecho, sabía que esto le traería consecuencias pero a estas alturas de su vida no sabía lo que estaba bien o mal... beso su frente y se separó de su cuerpo, tomó su ropa y se cambió, subió las escaleras y fue a la proa. El viento era intenso y frío, miró el cielo y vio a Drogon y Raeghal volar sobre el barco... Daenerys había sacrificado a Viserion por él, todos creerían que Jon los veía como armas, pero al contrario, sabía lo especiales que eran para ella, cómo Ghost lo era para él, y en su interior sentía que los dragones lo llamaban. Desde pequeño sentía gran afición por ellos, pero todos le dijeron que había desaparecido, que ya no existían... en más de una ocasión había discutido con Robb y Theon sobre ellos.

-Ya no existen Jon- decía mientras practicaban con el arco- los propios Targaryens de encargaron de desaparecerlos, así como ellos desaparecieron.-lanzó la fecha, la cual casi cae en el centro.

-Lo se Robb- hablo Jon- pero ¿te imaginas lo grandiosos que eran? Es decir podrías volar.

-Tú y tus sueños sobre volar, Lord Stark debería llevarte a la puerta lunar para que vueles de una vez por todas- Río Theon, agarró otra flecha y cayó a lado de la de Robb.- vuelve a la realidad Jon, jamás veremos un dragón y no volveremos a ver a un Targaryen, los Lannisters los asesinaron para el Usurpador Baratheron.

-Cuidado con lo que dices Theon. Padre es amigo del rey Robert.-dijo Robb mientras le pasaba el arco a Jon.

-Una dinastía tan grande y poderosa derrotada en una guerra.-Jon cogió el arco y tomó una flecha, se posicionó y disparó. Había caído en el centro.

-Bien bastardo, si no fueras un buen guerrero en Pike ya te hubieran mandando a la Citadelle por delirar con esos sueños.-Theon rió.

Y ahora Jon estaba viéndolos, le hubiera gustado que Robb esté ahí, se habría burlado de él por no creer que los dragones seguían existiendo, luego harían bromas sobre ello y hablarían horas y horas de los lugares que visitarían si pudieran montarlos. Lo extrañaba...

El ver el mar le daba cierto toque de tranquilidad en medio de tanto caos, tal vez por eso o gustaban los ojos de Dany, en ocasiones eran azules en otros violetas pero de cualquier manera hacia que su cuerpo se llene de calma y porque no, también de deseo. Le encantaba estar con ella, ansiaba volver a poseerla cada noche que les quedaba si ella lo permitiría, quería protegerla y ayudarla. En el norte los Targaryen no estaban bien vistos, habían matado a su abuelo y a su tío, era obvio que Dany la tenía difícil, pero él estaba dispuesto a ayudarla, ella era la esperanza de todos y sobre todo para él. Vio una vez más el cielo, y fue de nuevo con ella, si es que la gran guerra ya estaba ahí no desaprovecharía ninguna oportunidad para estar con ella.

-Cada mañana Arya veía desde la muralla de Winterfell alguna señal de su hermano. Desde que llegó su carta no había hecho nada más que esperarlo y entrenar, vio a aguja y recordó lo que alguna vez pensó "Aguja era Robb, Bran, Rickon, su madre y su padre, hasta Sansa. Aguja era la sonrisa de Jon Snow".

Después de los muros se dirigía al bosque de los dioses, aunque ella decía que ya no rezaba, pedía con todo su corazón el poder ver a Jon una vez más. "Una vez más por favor, aunque sea sólo una, por favor" Se sentó en una de las rocas en las que solía encontrar a su padre y sacó la daga de Littlefinger, ¿de dónde la habría sacado? Seguramente se la robó a algún noble en su prostíbulo, o la recibió en alguna apuesta, quién sabe de cualquier forma ahora le pertenecía, esa daga había recorrido un largo camino para acabar en Winterfell, igual que ella, según Samwell Tarly, el acero valyriano destruía a los caminantes... la vieja Tata le había contado las más aterrorizantes historias sobre ellos, "son indestructibles y terroríficos", bien ahora ya sabía que no eran indestructibles y que pronto irían a la guerra, todos los cuentos que había leído con Jon se volvían realidad, sólo que ahora ya no los temía como antes, ahora ya estaba preparada. La nieve caía más seguido que antes y ente ella apareció Sansa.

-Arya.- se sentó a lado de su hermana.

-Sansa.

-Te pareces un poco a Bran ahora, pasas más tiempo aquí que dentro.

-Recuerda que puede escucharnos ahora.-Arya río.

-¿Rezando?

-Hace tiempo que ya no lo hago.- No mentía.

-Yo tampoco...

-...Desde King's Landing...- lo dijeron al mismo al mismo tiempo.

-Cuando me quedé ahí-dijo Sansa mirando al suelo- decía que iba a rezar para escapar de todo eso. Sólo quería huir lejos de ahí, lejos de Cersei, Joffrey y todos ellos, no hubiera soportado casarme con él.-la miró- siempre tuviste razón, era un idiota.

-Ahora es un idiota muerto.

-Quise matarlo yo misma. Pero lo único que me mantenía lejos de hacerlo fue el mentir sobre mis plegarias.

-Las mentiras nos mantienen vivos, Littlefinger es el caso, lo malo es que creemos que el resto vive en tu mentira y no es así. Hemos crecido Sansa, ya no somos unas niñas.

-No, ya no.

Ambas permanecieron en silencio, habían cambiado tanto, ya no eran unas niñas fáciles de manipular, eran diferentes pero lograban complementarse y hacer un gran equipo.

\- Arya... antes de que Littlefinger muriera me dijo que tal vez Jon y Daenerys Targaryen tengan un matrimonio.

-No es mucho el estilo de Jon, pero sabemos que lo haría si eso significaría que el Norte siga en pie.

-Lo sé, pero no confío en un Targaryen.

-Lo conozco, si Daenerys no hubiera sido de confianza no vendría con ella, ni con sus ejércitos y dragones. Además el Diablillo viene con ellos, ¿cierto?

-Cierto, pero los lords no estaban contentos cuando Jon dejó Winterfell, no quiero imaginarme cuando se riegue la noticia.

-Hasta ese entonces Jon ya estará aquí y el explicará lo que tiene que explicar, mientras tanto debemos ocuparnos de lo que falte.

-Tienes razón Arya, pero recuerda que los del Norte ayudaron en la rebelión de Robert. De cualquier manera hay que estar preparados. Además sigo desconfiando de Cersei, que haya aceptado de una manera tan fácil, esa no es su manera. Algo más se trae entre manos.

-¿Crees que Cersei es estúpida como para traicionarlos?

-En tiempos de guerra, cualquier cosa que brilla esperamos que sea oro y al parecer a los Lannisters el oro llegó a su fin...

-Littlefinger te lo dijo.

-Sí. Y habrá que poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa cuando ellos lleguen.

-Daenerys abrió los ojos, su cuerpo desnudo rozaba con las frías sábanas, buscó el calor del rey del Norte, pero no estaba se había ido. Tenía su corazón en la garganta, había esperado encontrarlo ahí a su lado, ¿será que no le había gustado? ¿Que después de eso ya la olvidaría? Agarró una sábana mientras se levantaba y se la envolvió en su cuerpo. Tomó un cepillo y desenredo su cabellera plateada. Las mañanas eran sus momentos favoritos para pensar en lo que podría suceder, ahora su pensamiento era claro, salvar al Norte, más allá de que el Norte forme parte de los 7 reinos mucha gente morirá si no lucha en la gran guerra, a lado de Cersei parecía una pelea de niños como había dicho Jon... Si le hubiera creído ahora Viserion no habría muerto...

Missandei había llegado y le había ayudado a arreglarse para reunirse con todo el grupo que iba en el barco. Ser Jorah la vio entrar en la habitación y se levantó para recibirla.

-Majestad- beso sus manos- espero que haya tenido una buena noche.-Dany sintió un calor en sus mejillas. Vaya que había sido una buena noche. Ella asintió.

-Muchas gracias, Jorah. Así fue...- Dany llego a su asiento.- ¿Y los demás?

-Se encuentran con Jon Snow, majestad. Están revisando las armas de vidriagón, en unos minutos llegarán. Lord Varys dijo que sus aves le contaron algo importante...

-De acuerdo los esperaré.

-¿Se encuentra bien Khalessi? La noto algo desconcertada, algo distraída.

-Estoy bien , es la guerra supongo, es agotadora.

-Usted lo hace bien- dijo Missandei- no se mucho de la historia de Westeros, pero los del Norte la aceptarán, no será fácil, pero lo harán.

-Eso espero...

En ese momento entró Gusano Gris, Tyrion, Ser Davos, Lord Varys y Jon. Daenerys y él se miraron y su corazón dio un salto de alegría. Todos saludaron a la reina mientras se sentaban en una réplica de la mesa que estaba en Dragonstone.

-Lord Varys, me acaban de mencionar que le llegaron noticias.

-Así es mi reina, sobre Euron Greyjoy.

-Conozco a mi hermana-siguió Tyrion- se lo mencione a Varys al salir de pozo dragón, no confio en la cobardía de Euron. Ni en mi hermana-miró a Dany.

\- O sea que todo lo de Pozo Dragon fue una farsa, fue en vano llegar hasta ahí. Nos hubiéramos ahorrado tantas muertes, y ya estaríamos en el norte ahora.-dijo Jon.

-No. No fue en vano, mi hermana es la que está sentada en el trono de hierro, nadie lo niega, pero había gente de otras casas que se nos pueden unir. Nadie podría mentir sobre lo que vieron ahí, y es claro que el invierno ya está aquí.

-Mis aves me hicieron llegar un cuervo, el invierno llegó a la capital y los barcos de Euron nunca llegaron a Pyke.

-Curioso, y si me lo permite, fue algo muy poco probable que su hermana, Lord Tyrion, haya dejado ir a Greyjoy sin anteponerse. –mencionó Ser Davos.

-Yo no soy mi hermana. Si, hablé con ella, pero no sabía nada de eso, y espero que no me juzguen por ser un Lannister. Todos aquí sabemos que Euron es un cobarde, pero no un estúpido, llegó a ser muy rápido rey de las Islas de Hierro, y ahora es otro que desea el trono de hierro. Pero mi hermana tampoco es tonta, sabe lo que quiere y cómo lo obtendrá, si Euron le da lo que quiere ella le dará su recompensa.

-Así es- habló Varys- mis pequeñas aves me mantendrán informado, sin embargo Theon Greyjoy se dirigió con un ejército a Pyke, a salvar a su hermana.

-Si es posible, será mejor que informen a Theon- dijo Ser Davos- si dejó a Yara ahí le será mucho más fácil retomar las Islas ahora.

Dany asintió y se puso de pie. Justo ahora cuando se enfocaba en la guerra del norte salían más problemas en el sur. Entrelazó sus manos y miró a todos en el salón, mirando por un segundo más a Jon.

-Yo mantendré mi palabra, me enfocaré en el Norte, pelearé por el Norte. Pero-siguió- si Cersei rompe su promesa no me mantendré de brazos cruzados, y si lord Tyrion tiene razón y las demás casas nos siguen...me temo que todo se verá en un caos mayor.

-Daenerys tiene razón, Cersei hizo una promesa, y yo también. Pelearé por mi reina, siempre y cuando la amenaza del norte se destruya.-dijo Jon.- Si todo sale bien, si yo sigo en pie, el trono será suyo majestad.- "Nuestro" quiso decir Dany, se sonrojó al instante. Se dio cuenta de que Tyrion los veía y bajó la mirada.

-Si eso es todo, envíen los cuervos necesarios y si hay más noticias las espero aquí.- Todos salían del salón a sus respectivas actividades, Tyrion se acercó a Dany.

-Majestad. Me permite- ella asintió- necesito hablar con usted.

-Prosiga Lord Tyrion.

-Es sobre el Norte, su padre, sus intereses, sobre Jon Snow.- Dany lo miró.

-¿Sobre Jon Snow?- él le había dicho que Jon estaba enamorado de ella, no sabía a donde llegaría esta conversación- ¿Qué puede decirme sobre él? Es un gran aliado.

-Va algo más allá de ser aliados. Majestad no quiero entrometerme en su vida, pero la noche anterior bueno... yo vi a Jon Snow entrar en su cabina.- Dany iba a hablar pero él interrumpió- tranquila, no hablaré sobre esto a nadie. Pero estamos en medio de una guerra, quiero lo mejor para usted y ser la amante de otro rey... puede que haya doblado la rodilla, pero los norteños son testarudos y le conviene más que Jon siga siendo Rey que guardián del Norte. Le convendría unir formalmente su relación, majestad.

-Yo... Tyrion, no puedo explicar lo que siento por él.

-Los más sinceros sentimientos son aquellos que no se pueden explicar. Y como le dije, conozco a Jon, tú lo conoces ahora, es diferente, es absurdamente bueno y noble, tiene sus mismos ideales, era claro que se llegarían a enamorar. Ambos son jóvenes, pero majestad, si quiere que su unión y su alianza sea válida y bien vista por el público... lo mejor sería una boda...

-Tyrion sabía que era complicado estar enamorado de alguien. El amor nos hacía débiles, nos volvía algo locos, el amor era único y maravilloso. Ya no recordaba cómo amar a una mujer. Lo único que podía hacer por el amor era unirlo. Sí, no es importante estar casados para amar a alguien, pero en el caso de su reina, y siendo su mano, debía dar una buena imagen y que más que casándola con el mismísimo rey del norte. En medio de tanto caos esos dos eran la esperanza de todo Westeros. Jon revisaba las nuevas flechas fabricadas de vidriagón cuando Tyrion entró.

-¿Revisando por milésima vez las armas?

-No solo eso mi Lord, tratamos de mejorarlas.- respondió Jon.- Tratamos de ponerlas en las lanzas de los inmaculados y en las hoces de los dothrakis.

-Nos quedaríamos solamente con armas contra los caminantes.

-Son mi prioridad ahora.

-Sería muy inconsciente si cambiamos todas las armas por vidriagón, al menos deberíamos dejarlos para...

-Para la otra gran guerra con tu hermana. – Jon suspiró.- de alguna u otra manera esa guerra se dará, espero que no sea tan pronto, estoy...cansado de luchar.

-Todos estamos cansados de esto, si no me importaría para nada este país ahora mismo estaría en Essos fornicando y bebiendo hasta morir.-Jon rió- pero no es así.

-Yo también confío en ella.

-Creo que no solo confías en ella.

-No. Tienes razón, me incline a ella no solo por ser la mejor opción, me incline a ella porque sé que lo hará bien, tiene un gran corazón...

-Vaya, si fueras otro te mandaría a cortar la cabeza por ver el gran corazón de la reina...

-...sólo ella tiene esa potestad...

-...y por entrar a su cabina también.- Jon se quedó atónito. Según él nadie vio a donde fue la noche anterior.

-¿Quién se lo dijo?

-Así que es cierto. Bien, suelo tomar mis caminatas nocturnas y lo vi entrar, pero tranquilo. No saldrá de mi te lo prometo, pero si de verdad quieres que tu pueblo, que el Norte acepte a una Targaryen, la mejor estrategia sería una unión más seria.

-¿Más seria?

El día se había acabado, el cielo azul se tornó anaranjado, con unas nubes algo rojizas, una hermosa vista. Dany veía desde la proa los colores del cielo, hace tiempo que no se detenía a observar la belleza de su alrededor.

-Mirando el cielo.

-Observando la belleza del cielo, diría yo.

-Lo mío nunca mencionar atributos de algo.- Jon dio un paso hacia ella.- lo único que puedo decir es que hoy estás hermosa.

-Yo...gracias Jon. –él le extendió la mano y ella la tomó, mientras con la otra acariciaba su rostro.

-Lo de anoche, yo debí ser más cuidadoso, creo que fue muy atrevido de mi parte ir sin más.

-No.- ahora fue ella la que se acercó hacia él.- estuvo bien.

-¿Sólo bien?- Dany rió. -Muy bien.- el tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-No quiero hacer costumbre ir a tu cabina todas las noches.

-No tendrás que hacerlo.- dijo ella sin despegarse de Jon, se besaron nuevamente.- Quédate conmigo.

Fue una invitación, una declaración, ninguno de los dos supo en que momento llegaron a la cabina de Dany.

-No quiero cortar esto pero...

-No hables, no ahora Dany.

De pronto sintió que su boca se movía sola, sus vestimentas cayeron al suelo. Jon, utilizando su lengua, empujó sus labios para abrirlos y penetrar en su boca... y lo logró. Las manos de Jon recorrían el cuerpo de la reina causándole diversas sensaciones deseo, atracción... La boca de Jon se separó de la de Dany, para dedicarse al cuello. La reina trataba de pelear una batalla que ya tenía perdida, ya estaba totalmente dispuesta para él. Jon acariciaba el cuerpo de la reina, cada beso de sentía como una descarga eléctrica que debilitaba sus defensas, la recostó en la cama y Daenerys se preguntó si había valido la pena que peinara su cabello pero eso no importaba ahora...Jon uso su boca, cuidando de pasar sensualmente la lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja, bajando por sus pechos, su vientre, hasta llegar a sus fibras más íntimas, beso ese lugar y Dany soltó un gritito de placer, nunca había experimentado algo así, Jon estaba entre sus piernas y ella lo único en lo que pensaba era en que no quería acabar muy pronto, le encantaba la sensación de tener al rey del Norte muy cerca, revolvía sus cabellos mientras él seguía en lo suyo...Ella exhaló todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones y lo miró. Encontrando esa mirada cargada de exaltación...

\- Por favor...quiero... - dijo suplicante.

\- Si... - ella cerró los ojos, al sentir el contacto de la mano de Jon en su seno... su dedo pulgar jugueteaba con el pezón causándole... Gimió... el rey del norte había acabado ahí abajo y comenzado el calvario de Dany, besando sus pechos, al sentir los labios de Jon atrapar el pezón erecto, se sintió en las nubes...

Se sentía tan diferente... y deseó que él continuara...no tenía el más leve remordimiento. Sólo quería que Jon hiciera lo que tenía que hacer... ella lo estaba esperando desesperadamente.

\- Jon... - Él se acomodó entre sus piernas, se quitó su ropa interior, dejando su miembro rozar la pierna de Dany, que jadeó excitada, él atacaba su cuello a medida que subía y se acomodaba para penetrarla. El levantó la cabeza y la miró. Llegó al punto de encuentro de sus sexos, y cerró los ojos en el instante en el ambos cuerpos se juntaron.

Inicio un movimiento suave y acompasado... - Dany... – la besó, mientras los movimientos eran más rápidos. Por momentos detenía su ritmo y se serenaba... no iba a arruinarlo acabando rápidamente. Esto la volvía loca, sentir como se movía dentro de su cuerpo, así, lento y profundo... Sin darse cuenta levantó las piernas y lo rodeó con ellas, mientras sus manos, recorrían la espalda de Jon. Con cada arremetida que hacía, se sentía en el paraíso... cuando estuvo seguro que ella llegaría, aceleró sus movimientos, sintiendo una oleada de placer cuando el momento cúlmine, llegaba su fin. Estaba feliz, había sudado como nunca... disfrutado cada instante, hasta ahora, que estaba tendido sobre su cuerpo y que podía sentir el corazón acelerado de su reina...Jon sonrió mientras trataba de serenar su respiración. Seguía dentro de ella, seguía mirando esos ojos que le encantaban.

-Dioses Jon... yo...

-Por los 7 infiernos, estaría contigo hasta ahí, en todos los infiernos que existan o inventen...


End file.
